powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Police Thieves
Power Rangers Police Thieves is a fanfic written by AnimeLover 569 on Wattpad, while most Power rangers are family friendly, Power Rangers Police Thieves is for adults, there will be sexual innuendos, maybe some swears and some graphic violence. Plot When an evil alien race escaped from being captured and flee to earth, a trio of alien police with their commander and princess follow them to defeat them and once their mission is done they’ll return to their home planet but the mission becomes tricky when three Rangers step forward and declare themselves as thieves Characters Power Rangers Police Fury Power Rangers Thief Storm Villains Allies Arsenal *Police Blaster *Theif Blaster Mechas Thief Megazord *Red Jet Zord◆ *Blue Plane Zord◆ *Yellow Copter Zord◆ Patrol King *Police Zord 1◆ *Police Zord 2◆ *Police Zord 3◆ Episodes Rangers Police Thieves fanfic *Episode 1 - A Broken Promise, Part I *Episode 2 - A Broken Promise, Part II *Episode 3 - Police VS Thieves, the Chase is on *Episode 4 - New Mission *Episode 5 - The Pink Storm *Episode 6 - A betrayal *Episode 7 - The Truth about Tomas *Episode 8 - Kaytee’s power *Episode 9 - Identities’ revealed? *Episode 10- Arrival of an old friend *Epiosde 11- The Arrival of Lootan *Episode 12- Gender identity? New movie *Episode 13- The Magic of Love *Episode 14- Best and Worst Date ever *Episode 15- A tough battle *Episode 16- The values of being a cop *Episode 17- Because we’re friends *Episode 18- A Red Romance *Episode 19- The Truth on the collection *Episode 20- HUH? Mark's fired?! *Episode 21- Enter a new hero or thief *Episode 22- What is Rukio’s Ambition? *Episode 23- Fall in love *Episode 24- New enemies *Episode 25- Ben and Skye’s connection *Episode 26- Working together *Episode 27- Psychos arrival *Episode 28- Hayden’s struggles *Episode 29- Rivalry between girls *Episode 30- Ranger powers *Episode 31-Tomas’ goal *Episode 32- Goodbye Psychos *Episode 33- Auction on Xelion *Episode 34- Birthday Battle *Episode 35- Tomas’ determination *Episode 36- Two Red rivalry *Episode 37- Friendship with a Darken *Episode 38- Police N Thieves *Episode 39- Little Thieves *Episode 40- Legendary Gun *Episode 41- Different Personalities *Episode 42- Stop the Bomb *Episode 43- Values of friendship *Episode 44- A gift from Xelian *Episode 45- Bet on this *Episode 46- Worried about a friend *Episode 47- Trapped in an alien world *Episode 48- Farewell Watabomb *Episode 49- Zed’s return *Episode 50- The truth *Episode 51- Merry Christmas *Episode 52- Escape the game *Episode 53- Mark’s confession *Episode 54- The Thieves reveal *Episode 55-The love between a phantom thief and a police officer *Episode 56-The bonds between the theives and the police *Episode 57- A big decision Summer Film Power Rangers Police Thieves En Film Short Power Rangers Police Thieves:Girlfriends Army Trivia Gallery Shiiro.jpeg PatorenIchigou_Profile.png tomasdennis.jpeg PatorenIchigou_Profile.png Lupinreddo.png Zed.jpeg PatorenNigou_Profile.png markharolds.jpeg PatorenNigou_Profile.png skyecollins.jpeg PatorenSangou_Profile.png Rukio.jpeg PatrenX.jpeg Skilar.jpeg VioletPoliceRanger.jpeg benrogers.jpeg Lupinreddo.png haydenlee.jpeg Lupinburu.png Kayteefong.jpeg Lupiniero.png Rukio.jpeg lupinX.jpeg Category:AnimeLover569’s Universe Category:Seasons that contain strong language